


A Meeting Retold

by LissyStage



Series: One Day at a Time [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Christmas Eve Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Community: dracoharry100, Community: slythindor100, Cuddling & Snuggling, HP: EWE, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyStage/pseuds/LissyStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bland Christmas Eve dinner with a disapproving Mrs Malfoy ends in acceptance.</p><p>Written for 25 Days of Draco and Harry, along with the Christmas Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting Retold

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge/Prompt: Written for slythindor100's 25 Days of Draco and Harry (Traditional Prompt #5, Garland-covered Staircase and Christmas Tree), and dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge (Prompt #3, Holiday Dinner with the In-Laws).
> 
> Disclaimer: This work of fiction is in no way connected to the author of Harry Potter, JK Rowling. Harry Potter is owned by her, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"So... this is really nice food..." Harry complimented blandly, desperately searching for an opening for conversation.

Narcissa smiled as dully as Harry's compliment was, and gave a tight nod. Draco could feel the eyes of sharp disapproval on his ducked head, but didn't react.

The meal continued on in an awkward silence, neither side really knowing what to say to the other. Draco, in contrast to his usual behaviour around his mum, couldn't find it in him to say a word.

A few minutes after the house elves were prompted to Vanish the left-overs, the trio adjourned to the family sitting room, climbing up the long, winding garland-covered staircase, where the Christmas tree stood proud and tall, fairy lights twinkling and emphasising its extravagance, topped with a large, crimson bow.

Draco settled near the left-side of the tree, the maroon, cushioned seat a huge relief compared to the steel-backed chairs of the dining hall. Harry settled next to him with a surprised sigh. A hand snuck around Draco's waist and pulled him into Harry's side, and the blond went without argument.

From the corner of his eye, Draco could see Narcissa open and close her mouth in a sign of uncharacteristic hesitancy.

"Yes, mum?" Draco closed his eyes, leaning a head on Harry's shoulder.

"Well," she started, before clearing her throat and perching daintily upon the edge of her own chaise. "How did you two end up together?"

His mum's bluntness was of no surprise to Draco, and he brought his head back up.

"It started a few months ago," Draco began slowly, trading a significant look of inquiry with Harry. At the brunet's agreement, Draco started to speak at length.

"I was working at this Muggle coffee shop," Draco forced back a laugh at his mum's horrified expression. "Relax, it was just for a few months. I hated it there."

"I walked in and saw Draco manning the counter," Harry continued. "He was staring at the cash register with this weird face, as if it had just threatened the lives of his future children."

"That barbaric piece of Muggle machinery wouldn't work!"

Harry ignored Draco's excuse pointedly and explained, "It took me a while to finally walk up towards the counter. I was afraid he would take out his wand and hex me. Some Gryffindor I am."

"I stand by my anger and frustration. That... thing wouldn't open."

"You didn't even have the key in!" Harry shook his head, releasing Draco from his hold and turning towards the blond. "Someone even taught you what to do before they left!"

"I cannot retain knowledge of something so clearly beneath me."

"Draco," Harry rolled his eyes. "Just, no. Anyway, so here was this complete blond berk standing at the cash register with this murderous expression on his face, teeth gritted, and grey eyes whirling like a storm within themselves. Children were crying in fear."

"And you call  _me_  dramatic," Draco pouted, arms crossed across his chest in barely-contained amusement.

"I went up to him and said, 'Malfoy?'"

"I couldn't believe my eyes, and thought I had gone 'round the bend. But there he was, the Git Who Lived, in all of his glory."

"Shut up. Okay, so, get this," he turned towards Narcissa, who had an unreadable expression on her face. With slightly lessened enthusiasm, Harry cleared his throat and continued with, "He tried to get me kicked out. After convincing the manager that I hadn't threatened Draco's life with a 'rusty butter knife'," Harry made air-quotes, and could feel the sneer being sent his way. "I was given another hot chocolate in exchange for my wasted time."

"He had the tiniest bit of whipped cream on his nose," Draco said, indicating his own nose to emphasise his point. "I picked up a napkin and wiped it off. As I did, I finally realised just how much Potter had changed. Well, outward appearance wise."

"In contrast, I realised how paler and pointier he had gotten," Harry added in a bored tone.

"I am not pale. This is perfectly smooth, flawless alabaster skin!" Draco raised his voice, mock outrage lacing the tone.

"Pale, alabaster, aren't they synonyms?"

Draco shook his head in denial.

Harry rolled his emerald eyes again. When in a conversation with his lover, Harry usually ended up performing the same action no less than four times, and he was on a roll.

Harry snorted to himself and waved off Draco's inquiring expression.

"And that made me realise how much I truly hadn't known about Draco Malfoy."

"And I leaned in," Draco drew out the moment. "Brought my lips right next to Harry's ear, and whispered, 'Learn how go drink frothy beverages, you utter simpleton.'"

"I hadn't been expecting that comment, and nearly spilled my drink all over myself."

"Well, the next day, Harry chased me down and we soon started to argue."

"One thing led to another, and we spent the next few hours talking about our pasts, and here we are today."

Draco chastely kissed his raven-haired lover on the cheek, and then 'went to go get an extra decoration' at his mother's direction.

"Mister Potter," Narcissa started, as soon as Draco had left the room. Harry glanced up and gulped thickly. "I wish you two my best."

But her narrowed blue eyes told of the many ways she would maim him if she stepped a single toe out of line where it involved her precious son.

"Did I miss anything?" Draco inquired when he rejoined the two, sensing the change in atmosphere between his mother and lover.

"No," they answered simultaneously.

And, though it was obviously a lie, Draco felt no concern as he placed the extra ornament on the tree nonchalantly; after all, if the small smile the two exchanged was of any consequence, it was obviously good news.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this XD


End file.
